Modern day men's wear fashions often incorporate close fitting trousers, many without back pockets, which cannot accommodate traditional wallets or billfolds. Even mini-card cases used to facilitate the carrying of essential cash, gas, credit cards, bank cash cards, drivers license, etc. are bulky and cumbersome.
Thereafter inventors created several types of credit card holders and carriers to be carried in the pocket to accommodate credit cards and money. U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,914 to French et al. discloses a credit card carrier including an ingenuous but rather impractical mechanism to remind the owner to reinsert his card before closing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,139 to Murt discloses a complex device incorporating two spring clips easily compromised by wear which add unnecessary bulk to a package of money and cards. Both of these inventions incorporate two or more moving parts subject to wear or dysfunction.